


Взрослость, цветочные клумбы и яд акромантула

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, posthog
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гермиона Грейнджер просто хочет понять, когда она повзрослела, Драко Малфой просто хочет умереть. Возможно, им нужно просто поговорить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взрослость, цветочные клумбы и яд акромантула

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfberry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wolfberry).



Гермиона Грейнджер сама не поняла, когда повзрослела.

«Гермиона Грейнджер не поняла». Такое тоже бывает.

Она честно пыталась найти переломный момент, но эпизодов из жизни, претендующих на это высокое звание, набралось слишком много.

Может быть, она повзрослела тогда, когда Рон упал на шахматную доску. Может быть, тогда, когда встретилась взглядом с василиском и, уже застывая, успела подумать о том, что не успеет рассказать друзьям, в чём же дело. Может быть, взрослой она стала тогда, когда ощутила всепоглощающую усталость – маховик времени выматывал только так. Может быть, когда впервые попыталась наступить на горло собственным чувствам, забыть о них и влюбиться в кого-то другого. Может быть, взрослость наступила вместе с диктатурой профессора Амбридж – или со смертью профессора Дамблдора. Может быть, она выросла во время скитаний.

Может быть, она вообще ребёнком никогда не была.

— Где я? – с кушетки раздаётся слабый голос. Хриплый голос, надсадный, то ли как у старика, то ли как у простудившегося мальчишки.

Только этот «мальчишка» не простудился. Он пытался покончить с собой.

Да и лет ему… двадцать семь, как и ей.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой, — устало вздыхает Гермиона, привычным движением отводя со лба прилипшую прядь.

Хэллоуин. И в больнице, кроме неё, только два санитара-стажёра. Они-то и отправились в Малфой-мэнор по срочному вызову… А она – осталась готовить палату и думать, как Драко отреагирует на эту глупую встречу.

— Грейнджер, — он реагирует неожиданно безразлично.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

Врачебная этика обязывает быть вежливой и предупредительной, но на самом деле никакой враждебности Гермиона и без этики больше не чувствует. Почти десять лет минуло с войны, и глупо считать своим врагом человека, который всегда был… просто трусом.

Впрочем, не презирать за это она тоже давно уже научилась.

— Не твоё дело, — шипит Малфой сквозь зубы. Получается у него неразборчиво, очень жутко, но, что самое главное, бесполезно.

Её это никак не задевает.

— Очень даже моё, — Гермиона пожимает плечами. – Я сейчас единственный врач в Святого Мунго, и от меня зависит…

Она даже не успевает договорить, а Малфой весь как-то сдувается. Съёживается, оседает на подушках, хотя он с них и не пытался подняться. Он замирает, недоверчиво глядя на Гермиону своими странными, бесцветными глазами, и, кажется, даже дышать перестаёт.

— Почему?

— То же самое хотела бы у тебя спросить. Почему?

— Что – почему?

— Почему ты пытался покончить с собой? Или всё-таки не пытался? – врачебная этика как-то сама собой сходит на нет, и Гермиона, прикусив кончик пера, подаётся вперёд.

Ей интересно.

— Не твоё дело, — снова повторяет Малфой.

За свою карьеру она трижды общалась с теми, кто хотел своими силами уйти из этого мира. Точнее, четырежды – но в первый раз о колдомедицине и речи не шло: вечер после Финальной Битвы и Джордж Уизли, одержимый идеей лечь под дёрн вместе с братом. А дальше, с остальными всё было стандартно – откачать, поговорить, выяснить, убедить, подержать под присмотром…

— Если это был несчастный случай, — Гермиона методично принимается объяснять, — тебя нужно будет направить в соответствующее отделение. Если это была попытка самоубийства, отправишься на пятый этаж.

Белёсые брови Малфоя чуть дёргаются.

— На пятый этаж? – он удивлён. – Там же пострадавшие от заклятий.

— И потерявшие разум.

— Я ничего не терял.

— Значит, несчастный случай? Так и запишем, — она опускает голову, чуть ли не впервые жалея о том, что подстриглась. За длинными пышными волосами сейчас было бы так просто спрятать улыбку.

Малфой всё же такой… Малфой.

— Если я отвечу, что суицид, ты от меня отстанешь? – Он не называет её грязнокровкой, в его голосе нет даже намёка на это обидное прозвище.

— Нет. Я заведующая этого отделения.

— Быстро, — Малфой тихонько присвистывает.

Это он что, серьёзно? Не издевается? Семь лет – это быстро? Семь лет нервотрёпки, изматывающих ночных дежурств, грязной работы на подхвате, бесконечных сомнений… Быстро.

— Ага, и ты.

— Что – я?

Врачебная этика машет рукой и испаряется. Он сам виноват. Сам провоцирует.

— Тоже быстро. Женился.

Астория Гринграсс выскочила за него, едва только закончила Хогвартс, и Гермиона всё время не понимала – зачем? Куда было торопиться? Что вообще можно было знать о жизни в семнадцать?

Хотя, последний вопрос, наверное, не уместен. Она сама в семнадцать знала о жизни гораздо больше, чем хотела бы знать. И именно поэтому посмотрела на Рона, как на полного идиота, когда он – на её восемнадцатилетие – заикнулся о свадьбе.

Два года назад они расстались. С тех пор Гермиона одна.

А Малфой вот всё ещё женат. Быстро.

— И разведусь тоже быстро. — Он весь щетинится, поднимаясь на кровати. Не садится, нет, просто скользит вверх по подушке и смотрит на Гермиону. Злобно, затравленно, с ненавистью.

С просьбой о сострадании.

За семь лет у неё выработался иммунитет к этим взглядам. Или, может быть, раньше – тогда, когда повзрослела.

— Не получится быстро, — она раздражённо стучит пером по подбородку. Заполнить бы историю болезни и отправиться в кабинет. Там диванчик. – Подашь на развод, а вас заставят ждать несколько лет, вдруг передумаете…

В своё время её очень удивило, что волшебная Британия пользуется в бракоразводном процессе теми же законами и установками, что и «обычная». «В своё время» — это когда всё тому же Джорджу Уизли вздумалось развестись с Анжелиной на следующий вечер после свадьбы.

Следующий вечер для него вообще был чем-то знаковым.

Ничего, живут. В этом году сыну исполняется три.

Никаких суицидов, никаких разводов, а сына назвали в честь Фреда. Идиллия.

— Если один из супругов изменил, то ждать не требуют, — отвечает Малфой, и в голове у Гермионы всё сводится одно к одному.

— И поэтому ты, — она быстро оглядывает его. Ну, насколько его вообще видно из-под больничного одеяла, — поэтому ты решил отравиться?

Он прикрывает глаза, и Гермиона решает считать это ответом «да».

Проходит несколько молчаливых минут, а потом она говорит:

— Я, наверное, напишу, что несчастный случай. Хотел выпить зелье от головной боли, а перепутал с… — тут она мнётся, потому что неизвестно, что именно Малфой выпил.

Прозрачно-зелёная голова Астории, появившаяся в каминном камине, кричала что-то о зельях, клумбах и выпил-выпил-спасите, а потом, когда санитары аппарировали с почти безжизненным телом, на диагностику времени не оставалось.

Времени, собственно, хватало только на то, чтобы поблагодарить Моргану за то, что заклинания – это быстрее, чем промывание, и применить эти самые заклинания.

— С зельем для цветов, — хмыкает Малфой. Он слабо улыбается, и эта улыбка выходит такой же бледной, как больничные стены.

А Гермиона ловит себя на мысли: было бы лучше, если бы эта улыбка была яркой, как её лимонно-жёлтый халат.

И, несмотря на иммунитет, ей, похоже, действительно жалко Малфоя. Растерянно-бледный, он похож на того призрака, который встретился им в Малфой-мэноре. На того призрака, который долго-долго смотрел своими прозрачными глазами прямо Гарри в лицо, но так в итоге ничего и не сказал.

— Зелье для цветов? – она начинает записывать.

— Ага. С ядом акромантула, самое дорогое. Мама цветы выращивала, и Астория тоже…

Ровно три секунды Гермиона пытается вспомнить, видела ли клумбы в тот единственный раз, когда была в Малфой-мэноре, а потом понимает, что не видела их, наверное, как раз потому, что зелья для цветов были с ядом акромантула.

С ядом!

Она смеётся.

— Ничего смешного, — лениво объясняет Малфой. – Это против насекомых-вредителей.

Услышать эту фразу от Невилла было бы абсолютно нормально, но от Драко?

Впервые в жизни она называет Малфоя по имени. Ну и что, что мысленно.

— Ладно. Как скажешь. А что делало зелье для цветочных клумб рядом с зельем от головной боли, если ты их перепутал?

— Эээ, — Малфой (Драко?) смотрит на неё, как на умалишённую. – Оно ничего там не делало. Они стоят в разных шкафчиках. Это ты сама придумала, что…

И правда. Как неудобно. Совсем заработалась.

— Грейнджер… Пиши, что была попытка самоубийства.

Гермиона удивлённо поднимает глаза, но Малфой абсолютно серьёзен. Он смотрит уверенно и спокойно, и ей, во-первых, непонятно, как могут вообще такие метаморфозы происходить с человеком, а во-вторых, хочется ему подчиниться.

Желание пациента – закон.

Уютно поскрипывая пером, она послушно записывает в историю болезни, что Драко Люциус Малфой пытался покончить с собой, выпив идиотское зелье с ядом акромантула, предназначенное для того, чтобы лишать насекомых-вредителей единственной радости в жизни. Ну, то есть, самой жизни.

И про «идиотское» она, конечно, не пишет.

Теперь ему две недели торчать в её отделении. Интересно, они поладят вообще?

— Ты так повзрослела, — говорит ей Малфой, когда она берётся за дверную ручку, уже собираясь уйти.

— Сомнительный комплимент.

— Сомнительным комплиментом это было бы, если бы я сказал «грязнокровка». А так… ты просто повзрослела, Грейнджер, и тебе это очень идёт.

— Спасибо, — самым краешком рта улыбается Гермиона.

Может быть, она повзрослела тогда, когда заехала ему в нос? Или, может быть, тогда, когда Гарри вытащил его из Выручай-Комнаты, а она – в душе – ни капли не удивилась, потому что сама поступила бы так же?

Когда научилась дружить. Когда научилась защищать себя и других. Когда научилась понимать и бороться…

Может быть, в «повзрослела» — нет ничего плохого?

 

* * *

 

Вечером следующего дня (здравствуй, Джордж!) Малфой, уже переведённый в её отделение, приходит к ней на осмотр. Отвечает на вопросы, щурится на закатное солнце, кивает на лежащую на столе книжку и говорит:

— Это не лучшее творение Диккенса.

И Гермиона столбенеет, потому что не знала, что он читает маггловскую литературу.

Через сутки Малфой рассказывает ей о том, какое произведение – лучшее. Через двое – передаёт ей собрание сочинений.

Через неделю Гермиона берёт дополнительное ночное дежурство, чтобы было больше времени поговорить. Через две недели его выписывают.

Вечером следующего дня Малфой встречает её у входа в Святого Мунго.

— Прости, я без цветов.

— Ничего страшного, — говорит она, поправляя причёску. Под короткими прядями не спрячешь румянец, но уже всё равно. – Я не люблю клумбы.

— Да, для меня их тоже уже было, пожалуй, достаточно. – Драко смотрит на неё и улыбается. Улыбка у него яркая, как лимонно-жёлтый халат, оставшийся висеть на спинке стула в её кабинете.

— И яда акромантула у меня нет.

— И не надо.

Он берёт её за руку, и Гермиона чувствует, как внутри всё радостно переворачивается.

Не так уж она и повзрослела.

Только-только начинает жить, если честно.

Fin~


End file.
